Perto de Você
by Hell di Sanseverini
Summary: Um baile acontecerá em Konoha, onde as meninas devem convidar os meninos com quem desejam ir. Conseguirá Sakura Haruno desbancar todas as meninas de Konoha e levar para o baile o desejado Sasuke Uchiha?


**Perto de Você**

por Hell Di Sanseverini

_"That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you, all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you"_

Close to You - The Carpenters

Sakura batucava em sua mesa com o lápis, fingindo para si mesma que conseguia prestar atenção no que estava lendo. Seus olhos passavam pela página, seguindo as linhas cheias de palavras, mas sequer sabia do que se tratava. Suspirou pesadamente, e jogou sua cabeça para trás, encarando o teto. Não importava o quanto ela tentasse se concentrar, ela simplesmente não conseguia. Hoje tinha visto Sasuke Uchiha. Tudo bem, todos os dias Sakura o encontrava, mas geralmente ela só tenta aproveitar a companhia do rapaz, e passar o resto do dia pensando nele. Hoje, no entanto, não foi assim.

Konoha estava preparando uma grande festa, um baile na verdade. E nesse baile as meninas é quem devem convidar os meninos com quem querem ir. E o dia hoje havia sido um tanto quanto... _irritante_. Praticamente todas as meninas de Konoha haviam ido convidar o Uchiha para ser seu par no baile. Quando Tsunade avisou sobre o baile, Sakura ficou tão empolgada com a possibilidade de ir acompanhada de Sasuke Uchiha que só conseguia fantasiar sobre ele em um belo terno preto, ela em um lindo vestido, dançando pela pista de dança... e ele a beijava. E era perfeito.

Sakura só não conseguiu enxergar as partes negativas: primeiro seria conseguir convidá-lo para o baile sem ser interrompida por outras garotas e a coragem de chamá-lo. Durante o dia inteiro Sakura tinha visto Sasuke Uchiha rejeitar convite após convite, vindo desde as fangirls mais chatas até as meninas mais belas de Konoha. Sequer havia conseguido chegar perto do rapaz. Isso levantou outra questão: porque Sasuke iria ao baile com _ela_? Sakura era apenas a sua companheira irritante de time, possuia um cabelo rosa, uma testa incrivelmente grande. Tantas garotas muito mais bonitas que ela haviam sido dispensadas pelo Uchiha, o que a fazia crer que justo ela não seria?

Além de todas essas coisas ainda tinha Ino. A menina não perdeu a deixa para implicar com Sakura, dizendo que também chamaria o Uchiha ao baile. Sakura tinha plena consciencia de que Ino era muito mais bonita com ela, com seus longos cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis. E vinha de uma familia altamente respeitada na vila. Era o tipo de menina que deveria carregar o sobrenome Uchiha. Isso não era apenas uma festa e danças. Não. Sasuke Uchiha não se permitiria ser visto por toda Konoha com uma menina qualquer, ela sabia disso. Com quem quer que ele fosse ao baile, ela não seria apenas uma companhia, mas uma pessoa que Sasuke teria orgulho de exibir. Alguém a sua altura.

Se afundou ainda mais na cadeira. Talvez devesse pensar em alguma outra companhia. Talvez o Naruto. Não, o Naruto certamente a irritaria. Sem contar que Hinata certamente gostaria de convidá-lo, apesar de não ter certeza se a menina de fato conseguiria. Neji iria com Ten Ten, certamente, já que não tinha muito contato com outras meninas da vila. Chouji, bem, não fazia muito seu tipo. Kiba talvez fosse uma opção. Shino lhe assustava um pouco. Por fim, Shikamaru. Provavelmente, depois de Sasuke, a melhor opção da vila. Sakura se recusava a contar Rock Lee. Seria muito humilhante surgir com o menino no baile. Ele era um rapaz legal, só era muito... estranho. Talvez fosse melhor nem pensar mais nesse baile.

Resolveu sair de casa para tomar um ar, passear um pouco. Caminhar por Konoha sempre a acalmava. O sol estava começando a se pôr, as lojas estavam começando a fechar, o movimento nas ruas começaria a diminuir. Sakura viu, um pouco mais a frente, uma menina falando com Sasuke. Seu coração se apertou. De onde estava não conseguia ouvir o que ambos falavam, mas viu alguns segundos depois que não era algo bom, pois a menina havia ido embora chorando, com as mãos no rosto. Sasuke encostou no muro, jogou a cabeça para cima e fechou os olhos. Sakura, involuntariamente, aproximou-se do rapaz.

- Olá, Sasuke-kun.

- Hn.

- É... pelo visto esse foi mais um convite para o baile, não é?

- Sim.

- Você - Sakura sentiu seu coração apertar - já escolheu seu par?

- Não.

- Sequer consegui falar com você hoje, com tanta gente te seguindo. - Sasuke abriu os olhos e encarou a menina

- Veio me pedir para ir ao baile com você?

- O que? - perguntou Sakura assustada - Não, não, Sasuke-kun. Só vim conversar com você.

- Porque?

- Porque vim conversar com você?

- Não. Porque não veio me pedir para ir ao baile com você?

Sakura não queria dizer que queria ir com ele, que morreu cada vez que viu cada menina falando com ele, com medo que ele de fato aceitasse. Não queria que fosse a próxima a sair correndo chorando.

- Não sei se quero ir ao baile.

- Todas as meninas de Konoha querem. Porque você não quer?

- Não tenho companhia.

- Te rejeitaram?

- Não. Eu não cheguei a pedir a ninguém.

- Hum.

- E você, Sasuke-kun? Porque não aceitou nenhum convite?

- Não valiam a pena.

- Bem, eu só vim mesmo te dar um oi. Tenho que voltar para casa. Você pode me acompanhar até lá?

Sasuke nada disse, apenas começou a caminhar, com Sakura ao seu lado. Conversaram um pouco até chegarem a porta dos Haruno.

- Obrigada pela companhia. Até amanha.

Sakura virou-se de costas para ele e então voltou-se novamente para ele, que já estava indo embora. Sasuke Uchiha havia rejeitado metade de Konoha hoje, meninas que ele sequer conhecia direito. Todas essas meninas foram até ele confiantes de que Sasuke poderia escolher alguma delas. Sakura tinha uma vantagem sobre todas elas, era ela quem treinava com ele, quem estava para cima e para baixo com ele. Era ela quem ele acompanhava até em casa. Ela passava todo esse tempo com ele. Porque não seria merecedora também dessa chance? Ela queria tanto quanto as outras meninas estar ao lado dele. Sakura queria inclusive mais. Enquanto todas as outras só conheciam a força do sobrenome que ele carregava e a sua bela aparência fisica, Sakura conhecia _ele_. E mais: Sakura o amava.

- Não, eu preciso fazer isso. - murmurou para si mesma - Sasuke-kun! - o menino se virou e ela caminhou até ele - você quer me acompanhar no baile?

O coração de Sakura batia muito rápido enquanto ela fez o pedido. Suas mãos começaram a ficar suadas e a menina foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa, pela falta de resposta do Uchiha.

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura com sua expressão séria.

- Esteja pronta as sete e meia, eu não gosto de esperar.

Sakura não conseguiu conter a felicidade e abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Sim, sete meia em ponto.

Sasuke virou-se de costas para ela e começou a ir para sua própria casa com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Uma onefic em homenagem a algum vizinho que passou ontem a noite ouvind Close To You do Carpenters, me deixando com vontade de escrever alguma coisa inspirada nela.

Foi bem rápida, escrita em meia hora aproximadamente, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Até a próxima!

Hell


End file.
